


Philza Lore

by SomethingOfFandoms



Series: ORIGINS (Philza's Hardcore Lore) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad father figures makes me feel bad so im going all fannon, Brothers, But Only Because of Magic, DSMP, Endborne Wilbur, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It makes sense guys, Kinda he makes Mistakes, Lore - Freeform, Make philza a tag, Netherborne Techno, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not lore for the DSMP, Overworld Tommy, Phil is a god, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Please dont use technoblades real name, The blaze queen is Kristen, The hardcore world is lore, Tubbo was found in a box, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but still family, non-canon, phil is a good dad in here, theyre biological brothers, your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Wilbur was the first reason Philza hacked in his world. Tommy was the second. Tubbo was the reason he left his world for the first time. Techno was an enigma.- I don't like the Dream SMP lore right now so I made Phils Hardcore lore cannon, and made it sleepybois.~~Part of the ORIGINS Series. This is a few chapters of the master post/ first part of the story. This is the storyline of only things lore-related! You don't need to read the original to read this but I highly recommend it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: ORIGINS (Philza's Hardcore Lore) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181708
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first story in the series for the entire story! This is a few chapters taken out of it.

Name: Phil **[REDACTED]**

Subject number: **[REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]REDACTED] [REDACTED]**

Age: 25

Training: 10 years, 3 months, 27 days

Date: 1/1/ **[REDACTED]**

Mission: Recovery- Bore-Drill, Barney, Minnouski, Excess Noxesium

Breifing: Alan Columbus

Received the GDL Certified Presentation

Fitted for Thermal Flight Armor 1541

Magenta Suit acquired

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

Opened hatch doors

Read Terms Of Service

Entered drop zone at Alpha Base 

Oxygen Renewal Chamber activated

Entered drop zone Beta Base

Oxygen Renewal Chamber activated

Core Drill sensed

Suit reached maximum temperature threshold

Entered Airlock

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

Returned to Base on the surface

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

Given compensation:

  * **[REDACTED]** $ per day of training
  * **[REDACTED]** chunks of land
  * **[REDACTED]** personalized elytra’s, with **[REDACTED]** enchantments.



Subject left base

Return: Never

Classification: NA

Notes: Sasha

Phil has shown extreme growth that had benefited us greatly. As his training started from a young age, his development was geared toward the ability to withstand high heat and the G forces required to reach the Core. His skill with the elytra has gone beyond any other trainee’s, partially because of his upbringing and partially his innate ability that will benefit him in the real world. 

I’ve never seen any higherups read past the first sentence of notes, so rest assured that no one will have read this far. Phil, if you’re seeing this, I wish you well. We captured you for four years simply because of your innate skill with the elytra and ability to withstand massive amounts of heat. I'm so sorry that we took 10 years of your life. 

Find your son’s Phil. If only to apologize for not being able to take care of them in the beginning, or tell them about Kristin. They need someone. I hope I was able to give you some solace in our chats and talks. Please don't go after the people of the company if you're looking for revenge. Many were brought into this unknowing of what happened. Stay safe.


	2. Schlatt

“Who’re you?” A man stands above Phil on the land next to where he spawned in. 

“I’m Phil.”

“And you’re a player all the way out here?” The man, (perhaps teen) says incredulously. 

“I mean, you’re out here too,” Phil replies. He puts his wooden ax away and gives his full attention to the person in front of him. The guy looks young and very tired. His clothes are rumpled and he’s staring at Phil with suspicion, taking stock of who Phil is and what he has.

“That's cause everyone hates that I’m better than them.”

“What are you good at?”

“I can hack. Brought myself back to life a good couple of times.”

Phil’s eyes widen with glee. “That's amazing! Do you know where we go when we die then?”

The man snorts, then looks Phil up and down again. Despite the suit and harsh glare that's clearly appraising the man, Phil doesnt shy away, simply tilts his head in question when he’s done. Almost in a challenge. 

His eyes seem to say: ‘Do I meet your standards’

Slowly, the man sticks out his hand. 

“Jschlatt. People call me Schlatt though.”

“Well, Schlatt,” Phil says merrily, shaking the man’s hand. “We can make pink doors out of this wood.”

~~~

They get along well. Schlatt is clearly curious about how Phil knows some rare things but is clueless about some of the simpler stuff, but knows enough to not ask. They make their home in a cave, with a pink door. They craft diamond swords that can double as shields, and raid pirates and castle ruins and even the moon at one point.

They acquire Lawn and tear down political leaders, making a name for themselves as they lead a revolution and end up just pillaging another realm, not wanting and of the power they fought for. Instead, they leave it in capable hands. 

They fight through the moon at one point, making their way up to it with lits of ladders. It’s rather disappointing, only mobs there and like one good item. But on their way down, Schlatt does end up forgetting he’s wearing frost walker boots and dies. Phil almost panics, but then hears Schlatt’s voice telling him about the hacking he’s doing. 

They don't talk about the tear tracks on Phil’s face just as much as they don't talk about how the frost walker enchantment suddenly only works if your touching ground already. 

They get glowing bread and backpacks to carry loot and find out how to fly. They adventure farther out, finding a mystical sheep that they befriend, and accidentally overthrow another government. 

Phil dies too.

They’re not together, but Schlatt knows about it by word of mouth. Then he gets a voice in his head of a rather amused Phil, saying he’s hacking in too. 

They don't talk about Schlatts rumped suit just as much as they don't talk about how Phil knew how to hack. 

Soon after, they sit on their lawn looking at the sky just in silence. The air is frigid in the snow biome, but they have their insulated armor and plenty of torches on hand. 

Phil interrupts the night. 

“Did you find it?”

Schlatt side-eyes his friend squinting. “I didn’t lose anything recently did I?”

“No no no.” Phil chuckles. “When you left your town you were looking for something. You didn’t say if but I don't think you would have stopped here if you didn’t figure out a way to get it. Did you find it?”

“Oh.” Schlatt pauses. It stretches on a bit longer than comfortable, but Phil is patient. 

“How did you know that I found what I wanted before I even knew I wanted it.”

“Instinct.”

Phil smiles at the barking laugh that erupts out of his friend. Schlatt lays down next to Phil, his hands behind his head and legs splayed out just like Phil. Time passes before Schlatt askes his question. 

“Did you have something you were looking for?” 

“I suppose. I needed a distraction before I faced reality.”

Another pause. Phil can almost feel Schlatts worry that he might leave. 

“When are you going back to reality then?”

“Soon I’m sure,” Phil says gently. “ I need to find my old world. But we’ll meet again soon. By the end of harvest season at the latest.”

“And you know this from instinct?”

“And facts this time.”

“Fuck off.” Schlatt laughs, punching Phil in the shoulder. It’s a heavy blow.

“There’s going to be a tournament coming up. Flyers for participants will be up soon. You won’t be able to hack but you can win one I’m sure.”

“Before the next season?”

“Yep. Ten Mondays, ten Tournaments."

“Train me?”

“Fuck off Ill be competing against you for them.”

Another pause. Phil continues speaking.

“I need to go to the nether before the tournament. To find what I’m looking for.”

“The Nether.” Schlatt’s tone is disbelieving. “If you want to get there and back before the tournament you need to start now.”

Phil sighs out, letting out another comforting hum.

“I have time. Tonight’s too peaceful.”

Schlatt lets out a chuckle, standing up and heading back inside. 

“What a crazy man.”


	3. How They Meet

Wilbur was the first.   
He was good at server hopping, keeping track of old servers he could never return to. It was almost instinctual, the way he knew when he needed to leave. People were quick to help a poor orphan to look good, but no one wanted to keep one. He would join and they would fit him out in leather or even iron armor, and given some cooked steak. He knew when he asked for too much, and always left moments before there would be retaliation against him.   
Wilbur knew to go to kids first, to try and make friends with them. Adults would see him as their kid’s friend and let him survive far longer than if he was some random boy. He was able to tell just from a glance around spawn whether or not he would be welcomed. If there was nothing, he wouldn’t be noticed, but he would need to start from scratch. An enclosed spawn in a building meant that he needed to leave to his back up. A spawn that was decorated, but not in a building meant that he would have a bed for a week, and time to learn about where he was headed next.   
You always ask for food first, no matter your hunger level. Never ask for armor or weapons, and only in desperate times should you ask for materials that would make these items. Be kind, shy, and start by looking messy, getting dirt under the nails. Understand that he is only alive because people want to prove that they are good to their friends. That they are kind enough to take on a whole human until they run away again.   
Wilbur was the first to join this server.  
The next three seconds went like this: Wilbur saw the sunlight, meaning he was outside and didn’t need to run immediately. He closed out of the queue for the next server he would try, and the tree servers after if they were all enclosed. There was only one person here giving Wilbur the first impression that it was a small, vanilla survival world. Someone starting out and wanting independence. Then he saw where he was outside.   
Right in front of him was a towering building, creepers falling almost constantly. Behind the build, he would make out what looked to be iron Gollums falling from a floating… thing. There was a rather inhumane gathering of cows, on a small grass platform in the middle of the ocean behind him, and a section of sand obviously meant for turtles.   
Then he noticed his health.   
This was hardcore mode. There was no going back if he died here.   
In a panic, Wilbur tried to leave the server, going anywhere. The last server that was about to spawn trap him. The next server he had in mind for if he had to leave quickly, for exactly this situation.   
It didn’t work.   
Wilbur would later be a bright red, releasing that he wasn’t typing in the IP address box. He didn’t notice in his panic.  
But this Wilbur didn’t know that. This Wilbur thought he was stuck here. This Wilbur knew that a creeper would kill him at even full hearts if he had no armor on. This Wilbur saw the steadily setting sun and accepted his death.  
Wilbur was the first to get into Philza Minecraft world. It surprised the world owner, as he thought that he made it almost impossible to get into. The only way anyone could enter is by randomly guessing the IP.   
Phil was so assured no one would enter he didn’t even have a welcome chest with spare armor, food, and weapons. It was obviously something necessary, as in hardcore you could be instantly killed from a single creeper explosion.   
Phil was in the nether, on the roof. Almost 30 thousand blocks away from spawn, and no way to tell even what time it was. He always thought that clocks were useless, but now it was the only item he wished he had.   
His assurance that no one would join had him putting off a chest at spawn that many hardcore players took the liberty to make for just this situation. He himself had one in his first world, even though it was never used. Checking his coords, he knew that even if it was early morning he wouldn’t make it back to spawn in time for nightfall.  
His heart churned as he made a double chest, depositing everything he had in it. It would be a pain to get back, but he knew he could do it in a moon cycle. This person didn’t even know that they were entering a hardcore world. As he stuffed his best armor in the chest, he repeated to himself that it wasn’t cheating if it was to save someone’s life and that it was most likely even hurting him.  
Wilbur was the first reason Philza hacked in his world.   
Tommy was the second, funnily enough. Years down the road, you would look at the family and you would think that if Wilbur was the first, it was Technoblade that was found second. After all, Phil seems the closest with techno, going on adventures with just the two of them. And Technoblade had trust in the older man that no one else did. No one else trusted Phil that much, and no one else had Technos trust.   
Which makes it more painful to know that Tommy was the second to enter Phil’s world, no less than a fortnight After Will.   
At this point, Phil had not only gotten his armor back but had also fitted out Wilbur in full diamond (his request) and had placed another armor set at spawn with a simple sign. Something he was glad for when Tommy joined.   
This time, the two of them were closer to the coordinates of spawn. In fact, they were at the creeper spawner, with Phil showing Wilbur how to make rockets out of the gunpowder.   
Phil was admittedly suspicious of this. In the five years he had been here, and ten in total on a hardcore world, he had only had two random people guess where his world was. Two joining so close together was a 1 in a million for RNG.   
He was more or less right to be suspicious of this. After all, the notification sent them both looking at who joined, but the user sent Wilbur diving for spawn.   
Apparently, Wilbur had taught this boy, TommyInnit how to server hop. Tommy knew what to look for and how to stay safe because of Wilbur. Hearing this, Philza was put on edge. It didn’t make sense.   
He was proud of his ability to not show it, however. He gained the trust of the kids and learned that Tommy was looking for Wilbur. He and his brother had been separated (at least he assumed brother. Tommy made it clear that he hated ‘Tubbo’ but was desperate to get Wilbur’s help in finding him). Tommy found the last world Wilbur joined and had immediately entered as well, looking for help.   
From how the two of them interacted, Phil was prepared to need to convince Wilbur to let them help Tommy. Wilbur agreed after what Phil thought was an obviously fake sigh. Tommy was overjoyed and turned to Phil loudly exclaiming that Phil would be a dick if he didn’t help as well.   
Wilbur was horrified, quickly telling Phil to ignore Tommy and that Phil wasn’t responsible. However, Wilbur’s protests died down when he noticed that Phil was shaking with silent laughter, almost unable to stand up.   
Wilbur was the first reason Philza hacked in his world. Tommy was the second.   
Tubbo was the reason he left his world for the first time.   
A hardcore world had the ability to go idle just like any other server, but Phil had no reason to leave. He almost always had something that needed to be worked on, so it made no sense to leave.   
But a kid needed his help.   
Phil would easily admit that he was rather sentimental for any creature. He had saved many mobs and used a frankly ridiculous amount of name tags, so it’s frankly no surprise that he would do so much for someone he hadn’t met.   
A voice that sounded suspiciously like his late wife reminded him who was asking for his help. Reminded him that Tommy was the one who looked like that. Asked him if he could say no too much that involved…  
Tubbo was easy to find and hard to get back. He and Tommy had stayed on a server for too long, the king had heard of the squatters and sent for them to be held on trial for stealing their resources. Tubbo forgot to set up the next world, and Tommy was the only one who escaped.   
Wilbur knew both of the kids, something that Phil had expected. Wilbur would joke about hating them and them being embarrassments but Tommy and Phil shot knowing looks at each other afterward that Wilbur deliberately ignored. The old man jokes had gotten… well… old pretty quickly, but he could ignore it when Wilbur and Tommy burst out laughing.   
It was chaotic, but nothing Phil wasn’t prepared for. Tommy knew where Tubbo would have been taken, so it took more time to get enough armor for the four of them than the actual journey. The three of them joined the rather large server, Tekkit, with a dizzying speed common to spawn travel. Phil was worried that he had forgotten the feeling and would need time to adjust like most people. He recovered just as fast as the two boys, who shot him surprised looks as they walked out of spawn to get iron.  
Tommy brought them to the left of the first village, going around the outskirts to not be seen by anyone. A kid shot a wave at Tommy from a window but didn’t get anyone when Tommy saluted back. Within no time they were nearing the castle, Tommy veering them to the back where he found out the dungeons were kept.   
Phil tried not to think about how Tommy knew.   
In a world of potions and enchantments, Phil prided himself on his ability to get by without fancy gear. He needed to leave his netherite and weapons in his old world, and they were getting by on leather from some cows Phil found and the spare iron ore in a cave entrance. But he didn’t need an unbreaking 3 ax to get through the door, or a potion of strength to knock it down.   
Phil stored the lockpick he made out of an iron nugget in his inventory as the door swung open. His- the kids were surprised but saved their delight for later. They searched the cells one by one and gave a guard a scare until Phil knocked him out with a swing of his wooden pickaxe.   
Tubbo was nearby, seemingly the only one in here. Phil unlocked the iron bars, letting Tommy race into the room and crush his friend in a hug. Wilbur ran his hand through the small boy’s hair, and quietly introduced Phil. The four then worked their way out of the cells. As soon as they were out of the dungeons, Phil gave Tubbo his server IP and they left for good.   
The three of them were always welcome on Phil’s hardcore after all.   
Wilbur was the first reason Philza hacked in his world. Tommy was the second. Tubbo was the reason he left his world for the first time.   
Techno was an enigma.   
Wilbur and Phil had been invited to the MM championships as a team, something Phil was baffled at. Not only because he didn’t know how they got the recognition, but also because Wilbur was so young. He was 17 at this point, but Phil had let Wilbur decide, not wanting to tie him down. Wilbur did go and even decided to make his own server with the connection he got from it.  
Many people were invited, along with Technoblade who actually showed up for it, something Wilbur was very excited about. Phil’s had a rather eventful first meeting with the man (“the boy!” his mind shouted. “The child!”). Within a moon cycle, they had claimed most of the server. Wilbur was fuming, but he still gave Phil a smile, showing he wasn’t too upset. Phil knew it was a good way to show the mistakes Wilbur had made, making it fun but still show what he had needed to do.   
The fire that burned in Technobalades eyes was familiar, something that Phil never wanted to let go of. Something that reminded him of the only woman he ever loved. It took energy sometimes to be away from techno, to let him go and risk everything he needed it. It was reminiscent of his mother. Of Phil. Technoblades parents.  
Humans had learned that matter could not be created or destroyed, and the same went for magical powers.   
After the rulers of the other dimensions died, Phil knew it was time for him to leave as well. But he needed something to do with his magic. The ender king’s magic drifted, leading to the bloodline of the ender dragons and endermen. The blaze queen used her dying energy to make sure people would be able to move from each dimension.   
Although Phil couldn’t die, he knew it was time for him to give up his magical power. SO he used it on the people to see his wife’s last gift. To use the ability to travel through space. The mindless villagers could give birth to people as cognizant as Phil himself, and they would soon be more common than villagers. They could harness Phil’s ability to make potions and enchant, but only by using the dimensions.   
To enchant you needed to learn the end language, and to make potions you needed to gather nether materials. Phil was careful in this using the majority of his magic to keep it constant. However, after he used all he could, it still wasn’t everything he had to give. He created servers for more space, and difficulties to use up as much as he could but it still wouldn’t be enough to drain him. It wasn’t enough to let him rest with his wife.   
So he created his children. He made a child with all the love he had for his best friend. He put in his friend’s love of music, his sharp tongue and witty thoughts. His defiance, his yearning for freedom. In another child, he put his love for his wife. Her skill with weapons and hate for authority. Her fiery passion mixed with determination to do whatever is in the realm of possibility. Her tactic-filled brain. In the last child, he gave everything he had left. Adventure, playfulness, love, revenge hate. He filled the third child with everything he could.  
The last decision almost was a bad one. He had too much left to give. If he gave any more, the child would be selfless to the point of destruction. He would be more concerned about others than himself and waste himself away for other people. He had to stop. Phil wouldn’t want that for anyone, so he used the raining power he had to make a server that the three of them may one day find him on.   
He had no more of his godly power. He had enough magic to have himself age like a normal human, hopefully getting all his children on the right path. Gather them up where they are supposed to be and tell them about before. He would sit in his own world until then, with the same high stakes the villagers use to have. He didn’t have enough of his godly power to give himself more than one life.   
But he watched as the end child was born, close to the age of his nether sibling. They prospered and fought their hardships, their lifelines leading to Phil. Tommy was born later, as the time Phil took trying to make sure he would not be destructive had taken a toll. Tommy found his friend; found his tubbo, and Phil regretted not planning things out more and splitting his power between the four of them. Tubbo was his son in every other way, even though they had no longer met.   
They would all meet. Tommy would annoy Techno into brotherhood on Hipixel and would introduce Tubbo to Wilbur and Phil. Techno would find solace with Wilbur on SMP live, after meeting in Minecraft Monday. Tubbo would welcome 4 new winners of MCC with a smile and a party popper, immediately bringing techno into his pseudo-family.   
It was all connected. He would know of Techno before them, and Techno would join their family last. Wilbur would be born on a glitched bedrock in the end. Schlatt would team with Techno first before Phil and Wilbur teamed. Before Techno and Phil teamed. Everything was intertwined and worked out just as he had expected.   
Just like how his final life would be used to protect them from what he did to the Dream SMP.


	4. Their Story

Wilbur was the first. 

He was good at server hopping, keeping track of old servers he could never return to. It was almost instinctual, the way he knew when he needed to leave. People were quick to help a poor orphan to look good, but no one wanted to keep one. He would join and they would fit him out in leather or even iron armor, and given some cooked steak. He knew when he asked for too much, and always left moments before there would be retaliation against him. 

Wilbur knew to go to kids first, to try and make friends with them. Adults would see him as their kid’s friend and let him survive far longer than if he was some random boy. He was able to tell just from a glance around spawn whether or not he would be welcomed. If there was nothing, he wouldn’t be noticed, but he would need to start from scratch. An enclosed spawn in a building meant that he needed to leave to his back up. A spawn that was decorated, but not in a building meant that he would have a bed for a week, and time to learn about where he was headed next. 

You always ask for food first, no matter your hunger level. Never ask for armor or weapons, and only in desperate times should you ask for materials that would make these items. Be kind, shy, and start by looking messy, getting dirt under the nails. Understand that he is only alive because people want to prove that they are good to their friends. That they are kind enough to take on a whole human until they run away again. 

Wilbur was the first to join this server.

The next three seconds went like this: Wilbur saw the sunlight, meaning he was outside and didn’t need to run immediately. He closed out of the queue for the next server he would try, and the tree servers after if they were all enclosed. There was only one person here giving Wilbur the first impression that it was a small, vanilla survival world. Someone starting out and wanting independence. Then he saw where he was outside. 

Right in front of him was a towering building, creepers falling almost constantly. Behind the build, he would make out what looked to be iron Gollums falling from a floating… thing. There was a rather inhumane gathering of cows, on a small grass platform in the middle of the ocean behind him, and a section of sand obviously meant for turtles. 

Then he noticed his health. 

This was hardcore mode. There was no going back if he died here. 

In a panic, Wilbur tried to leave the server, going anywhere. The last server that was about to spawn trap him. The next server he had in mind for if he had to leave quickly, for exactly this situation. 

It didn’t work. 

Wilbur would later be a bright red, releasing that he wasn’t typing in the IP address box. He didn’t notice in his panic.

But this Wilbur didn’t know that. This Wilbur thought he was stuck here. This Wilbur knew that a creeper would kill him at even full hearts if he had no armor on. This Wilbur saw the steadily setting sun and accepted his death.

Wilbur was the first to get into Philza Minecraft world. It surprised the world owner, as he thought that he made it almost impossible to get into. The only way anyone could enter is by randomly guessing the IP. 

Phil was so assured no one would enter he didn’t even have a welcome chest with spare armor, food, and weapons. It was obviously something necessary, as in hardcore you could be instantly killed from a single creeper explosion. 

Phil was in the nether, on the roof. Almost 30 thousand blocks away from spawn, and no way to tell even what time it was. He always thought that clocks were useless, but now it was the only item he wished he had. 

His assurance that no one would join had him putting off a chest at spawn that many hardcore players took the liberty to make for just this situation. He himself had one in his first world, even though it was never used. Checking his coords, he knew that even if it was early morning he wouldn’t make it back to spawn in time for nightfall.

His heart churned as he made a double chest, depositing everything he had in it. It would be a pain to get back, but he knew he could do it in a moon cycle. This person didn’t even know that they were entering a hardcore world. As he stuffed his best armor in the chest, he repeated to himself that it wasn’t cheating if it was to save someone’s life and that it was most likely even hurting him.

Wilbur was the first reason Philza hacked in his world. 

Tommy was the second, funnily enough. Years down the road, you would look at the family and you would think that if Wilbur was the first, it was Technoblade that was found second. After all, Phil seems the closest with techno, going on adventures with just the two of them. And Technoblade had trust in the older man that no one else did. No one else trusted Phil that much, and no one else had Technos trust. 

Which makes it more painful to know that Tommy was the second to enter Phil’s world, no less than a fortnight After Will. 

At this point, Phil had not only gotten his armor back but had also fitted out Wilbur in full diamond (his request) and had placed another armor set at spawn with a simple sign. Something he was glad for when Tommy joined. 

This time, the two of them were closer to the coordinates of spawn. In fact, they were at the creeper spawner, with Phil showing Wilbur how to make rockets out of the gunpowder. 

Phil was admittedly suspicious of this. In the five years he had been here, and ten in total on a hardcore world, he had only had two random people guess where his world was. Two joining so close together was a 1 in a million for RNG. 

He was more or less right to be suspicious of this. After all, the notification sent them both looking at who joined, but the user sent Wilbur diving for spawn. 

Apparently, Wilbur had taught this boy, TommyInnit how to server hop. Tommy knew what to look for and how to stay safe because of Wilbur. Hearing this, Philza was put on edge. It didn’t make sense. 

He was proud of his ability to not show it, however. He gained the trust of the kids and learned that Tommy was looking for Wilbur. He and his brother had been separated (at least he assumed brother. Tommy made it clear that he hated ‘Tubbo’ but was desperate to get Wilbur’s help in finding him). Tommy found the last world Wilbur joined and had immediately entered as well, looking for help. 

For how the two of them interacted, Phil was prepared to need to convince Wilbur to let them help Tommy. Wilbur agreed after what Phil thought was an obviously fake sigh. Tommy was overjoyed, and turned to Phil loudly exclaiming that Philwould be a dick if he didn’t help as well. 

Wilbur was horrified, quickly telling Phil to ignore Tommy and that Phil wasn’t responsible. However, Wilbur’s protests died down when he noticed that Phil was shaking with silent laughter, almost unable to stand up. 

Wilbur was the first reason Philza hacked in his world. Tommy was the second. 

Tubbo was the reason he left his world for the first time. 

A hardcore world had the ability to go idle just like any other server, but Phil had no reason to leave. He almost always had something that needed to be worked on, so it made no sense to leave. 

But a kid needed his help. 

Phil would easily admit that he was rather sentimental for any creature. He had saved many mobs and used a frankly ridiculous amount of name tags, so it’s frankly no surprise that he would do so much for someone he hadn’t met. 

A voice that sounded suspiciously like his late wife reminded him who was asking for his help. Reminded him that Tommy was the one who looked like that. Asked him if he could say no too much that involved…

Tubbo was easy to find and hard to get back. He and Tommy had stayed on a server for too long, the king had heard of the squatters and sent for them to be held on trial for stealing their resources. Tubbo forgot to set up the next world, and Tommy was the only one who escaped. 

Wilbur knew both of the kids, something that Phil had expected. Wilbur would joke about hating them and them being embarrassments but Tommy and Phil shot knowing looks at each other afterward that Wilbur deliberately ignored. The old man jokes had gotten… well… old pretty quickly, but he could ignore it when Wilbur and Tommy burst out laughing. 

It was chaotic, but nothing Phil wasn’t prepared for. Tommy knew where Tubbo would have been taken, so it took more time to get enough armor for the four of them than the actual journey. The three of them joined the rather large server, Tekkit, with a dizzying speed common to spawn travel. Phil was worried that he had forgotten the feeling and would need time to adjust like most people. He recovered just as fast as the two boys, who shot him surprised looks as they walked out of spawn to get iron.

Tommy brought them to the left of the first village, going around the outskirts to not be seen by anyone. A kid shot a wave at Tommy from a window but didn’t get anyone when Tommy saluted back. Within no time they were nearing the castle, Tommy veering them to the back where he found out the dungeons were kept. 

Phil tried not to think about how Tommy knew. 

In a world of potions and enchantments, Phil prided himself on his ability to get by without fancy gear. He needed to leave his netherite and weapons in his old world, and they were getting by on leather from some cows Phil found and the spare iron ore in a cave entrance. But he didn’t need an unbreaking 3 ax to get through the door, or a potion of strength to knock it down. 

Phil stored the lockpick he made out of an iron nugget in his inventory as the door swung open. His- the kids were surprised but saved their delight for later. They searched the cells one by one and gave a guard a scare until Phil knocked him out with a swing of his wooden pickaxe. 

Tubbo was nearby, seemingly the only one in here. Phil unlocked the iron bars, letting Tommy race into the room and crush his friend in a hug. Wilbur ran his hand through the small boy’s hair, and quietly introduced Phil. The four then worked their way out of the cells. As soon as they were out of the dungeons, Phil gave Tubbo his server IP and they left for good. 

The three of them were always welcome on Phil’s hardcore after all. 

Wilbur was the first reason Philza hacked in his world. Tommy was the second. Tubbo was the reason he left his world for the first time. 

Techno was an enigma. 

Wilbur and Phil had been invited to the MM championships as a team, something Phil was baffled at. Not only because he didn’t know how they got the recognition, but also because Wilbur was so young. He was 17 at this point, but Phil had let Wilbur decide, not wanting to tie him down. Wilbur did go and even decided to make his own server with the connection he got from it.

Many people were invited, along with Technoblade who actually showed up for it, something Wilbur was very excited about. Phil’s had a rather eventful first meeting with the man (“the boy!” his mind shouted. “The child!”). Within a moon cycle, they had claimed most of the server. Wilbur was fuming, but he still gave Phil a smile, showing he wasn’t too upset. Phil knew it was a good way to show the mistakes Wilbur had made, making it fun but still show what he had needed to do. 

The fire that burned in Technobalades eyes was familiar, something that Phil never wanted to let go of. Something that reminded him of the only woman he ever loved. It took energy sometimes to be away from techno, to let him go and risk everything he needed it. It was reminiscent of his mother. Of Phil. Technoblades parents.

Humans had learned that matter could not be created or destroyed, and the same went for magical powers. 

After the rulers of the other dimensions died, Phil knew it was time for him to leave as well. But he needed something to do with his magic. The ender king’s magic drifted, leading to the bloodline of the ender dragons and endermen. The blaze queen used her dying energy to make sure people would be able to move from each dimension. 

Although Phil couldn’t die, he knew it was time for him to give up his magical power. SO he used it on the people to see his wife’s last gift. To use the ability to travel through space. The mindless villagers could give birth to people as cognizant as Phil himself, and they would soon be more common than villagers. They could harness Phil’s ability to make potions and enchant, but only by using the dimensions. 

To enchant you needed to learn the end language, and to make potions you needed to gather nether materials. Phil was careful in this using the majority of his magic to keep it constant. However, after he used all he could, it still wasn’t everything he had to give. He created servers for more space, and difficulties to use up as much as he could but it still wouldn’t be enough to drain him. It wasn’t enough to let him rest with his wife. 

So he created his children. He made a child with all the love he had for his best friend. He put in his friend’s love of music, his sharp tongue and witty thoughts. His defiance, his yearning for freedom. In another child, he put his love for his wife. Her skill with weapons and hate for authority. Her fiery passion mixed with determination to do whatever is in the realm of possibility. Her tactic-filled brain. In the last child, he gave everything he had left. Adventure, playfulness, love, revenge hate. He filled the third child with everything he could.

The last decision almost was a bad one. He had too much left to give. If he gave any more, the child would be selfless to the point of destruction. He would be more concerned about others than himself and waste himself away for other people. He had to stop. Phil wouldn’t want that for anyone, so he used the raining power he had to make a server that the three of them may one day find him on. 

He had no more of his godly power. He had enough magic to have himself age like a normal human, hopefully getting all his children on the right path. Gather them up where they are supposed to be and tell them about before. He would sit in his own world until then, with the same high stakes the villagers use to have. He didn’t have enough of his godly power to give himself more than one life. 

But he watched as the end child was born, close to the age of his nether sibling. They prospered and fought their hardships, their lifelines leading to Phil. Tommy was born later, as the time Phil took trying to make sure he would not be destructive had taken a toll. Tommy found his friend; found his tubbo, and Phil regretted not planning things out more and splitting his power between the four of them. Tubbo was his son in every other way, even though they had no longer met. 

They would all meet. Tommy would annoy Techno into brotherhood on Hipixel and would introduce Tubbo to Wilbur and Phil. Techno would find solace with Wilbur on SMP live, after meeting in Minecraft Monday. Tubbo would welcome 4 new winners of MCC with a smile and a party popper, immediately bringing techno into his pseudo-family. 

It was all connected. He would know of Techno before them, and Techno would join their family last. Wilbur would be born on a glitched bedrock in the end. Schlatt would team with Techno first before Phil and Wilbur teamed. Before Techno and Phil teamed. Everything was intertwined and worked out just as he had expected. 

Just like how his final life would be used to protect them from what he did to the Dream SMP. 


End file.
